fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tartaros (Six)/Goals
Project: Face * Outcome:'Failed The goal of Tartaros was to use a weapon called Face to wipe out all magic from the continent. The reason for their intent to take away Magic from the continent is so that they can gather Curse power in order to revive their Master E.N.D. They would then with their Master return to their creator Zeref. Though most of them are unaware, they wanted to return to Zeref in order to kill him. With the destruction of the guild and the magic weapon Face being destroyed by the dragons operation face was a complete failure. The failure resulted in half of the original Nine Demon Gates being lost, Mard Geer dead and E.N.D's status left unknown. Restoration Project *'Outcome: Completed Having been forced to rebuild form Ground Zero after the destruction of the cube Tartaros is in a state of massive reconstruction. Due to the laundry list of repairs needed to be done the guild members left over have broken them down into phases. Their first goal is to gain some new blood to replace the fallen members regaining the strength it has lost. This recruitment process will consist of searching out other Etherious or simply recruiting those who have qualities that fit Nether realm's needs, whether by choice or force. This process will be handled by Seilah personally who has taken over as the interim Guild leader following the loss of Mard Geer and inability to revive Master E.N.D. This new blood will not only give Tartaros more hands on deck for repairs, but also focus rebuilding a stronger, smarter and more focused Nine Demon Gates. These new members will be needed to begin the Resurrection of the Cube and bringing Hell's Core back online. After phase one has successfully been achieved phase two focuses on rebuilding the cube and bringing Hell's Core back online. This in itself is perhaps the hardest and most difficult phase of the plan as raw materials of the previous cube must be gathered in order to rebuild it in the image of the former. Gathering materials will be easy but prove challenging at times as well. With their defeat having been on display their members can be recognized. To ensure their revival program stays hidden the members will have to work in a clandestine fashion to avoid run's in with other guilds and the magic council. Also more Sin Particles will need to be gathered in order to bring Hell's Core back online and ensure the guild's current members survival in the event of a chaotic situation. With Hell's Core online and the remains of a few of their members it may be possible to revive Kyouka, however the others may be a bit of a stretch. Phase 2 because of it's length and time consumption will without a doubt be the longest phase to conclude. This stage of the plan can only be implemented once the first two have been completed. The stage of the plan has yet to be discussed since members have not yet be fully gathered and the cube has not yet been restored. The mission has been fully concluded, the underworld successfully restored and strong than ever. Harvest Project *'Outcome': Partially Successful The operation consist of locating and confiscating every book, item, or instrument that was created by Zeref and gathering them back into Hades Island. The means by which the books are located are unknown and their reasons for gathering them are even more mysterious. It can be theorized that the members are in a mad scramble to locate the missing book of E.N.D, which has gone missing and has not been seen since the defeat of Fairy Tail. Most members suspect Fairy Tail has taken it but no information of this has been truly concluded. Another item of interest to the demons of Tartaros is the recovery of which is currently in the council's hands. Along with the confiscations of a few unspecified items that belong to Zeref. As of recent the guild has successfully retrieved Lullaby and is now in their possession. The hunt for other sacred objects of Zeref continues. Harvest also was the outlining projected that was used to gather the materials and products needed to create and form many of their weapons which will be vital in the siege of Neo Arcadia when the time is right. The mission in itself is still ongoing Devil's Essence Project *'Outcome': Success While still in its infant stages the operation pertains to the creation of a generator tasked with gathering ethernano and converting it into Curse power. Its current parameters if used right now would more than likely draw too much attention to the guilds functions would blow what's left of their cover. Currently a more effective and efficient method to convert the energy is being researched within the labs of Hell's Core II. The essence was created an an engine which is powered by living people. Two humans to gather and study the ethernano and magic power within their bodies and two demons/etherious to process the curse power within them and begin the conversion process to study. Creating a viable way to have an infinite supply of curse power in a world of ethernano. This engine is meant for 3 distinct things each of which completing the level as the power it generate grows in quantity and quality. The engine will then begin to pump curse power into the immediate area around the cube processing the ethernano and converting it. While the generator can present an infinite amount of curse power and power the etherious on board it can also be used to take absorb the curse power as well which is used as a on board weapon against invading demons and parties. The machine can also absorb magic of invaders as well. These built in measures were conducted by Kraken himself ensuring should a another brazen raid on the cube be inevitable the boarding party is immediately quelled. It is one of the secret Fail Safe measures of the guild. The success of the engine was so great that immediately following the investmen in a new project SPEED was born Project: S.P.E.E.D *'Outcome': Success An unknown project code named S.P.E.E.D It stands for Sin Particles Engine Essence Drive. Having the success of the Devil's Essence that was installed on the Cube, an idea was crafted to create the process on a grander scale, one that could absorb ethernano from the atmosphere and then convert that into curse power that can be absorbed through the body of Demon that utilize curses. The weapons that is created led to the creation of SPEED. A Nirvana-Class weapon with untold amounts of power and weaponry thanks to its connection to the Devil's Essence machine. This machine is their counter strategry considering the failure of FACE and is the second weapon that Tartaros has crafted in order to regain their reputation. Avatar/Succubus Inititive Project *'Outcome': Success While making the preparations to begin phase two of the plan, among much deliberation a plan to make use of Avatar and their fanatical worship of Zeref was developed and put into motion. Their numbers and abilities being seen as worthy to make a difference, the viewd top three members of Avatar were broken from their shackles from the Magic Council and given now purpose and a shot at redemption. Jerome (Six),Mary (Six), and Briar (Six) each were successfully taken and brought into their ideals, despite their reluctance to do so. Chroniciling the genesis and birth of the Tartaros sect of Avatar. Tartarus Arcadian Siege Project *'Outcome': Success Neo Arcadia showed itself to be a country of vast opportunitiesand untapped resources that would aid Tartaros evolution from dark guild to dark country. Kraken with the addition of several other brillant minds in Tartaro's schemed on ways to bring down the city by using a system of misdirection and building up to false moments. Starting with the release of Avatar and Lullaby. Falsely tripping alarms that the beast would be used against them. The threat the Demon posed could not be ignored, yet the plan was never to use the demon at all, but build up the Magic Council to look left while Tartaros as coming from the right. The second stage of the plan was to incite and instigate battles among dark guilds in all of Neo Arcadia, forcing them into open warfare as legal guilds would get involved with the conflict. In order to keep the trust and faith of the people those forces would now needed to be divided into in order to quell the martial law that would grip the country and its parts. Spreading their forces thin and wide. Using their newly acquired member Ikusa-Tsunagi (Six) and his abilities to manifest feelings of war and intensify the bloodlust and chip away at reason and intellect. The battles between Magic Council forces, legal guilds and dark guilds would reach new levels of savagery and turn minor conflicts into complete warzones which dragged citizens of the town into their battles. With all three forces stuck in mortal Combat Tartaros made it's move with S.P.E.E.D absorbing and draining all forms of ethernano and magic and reporiducing it ainto curse power, all forms of magical/ethernano weaponry made ineffective to the Machine, only increasing its ability to drain magic from the country. As their magics failed the members of the magic council, legal and dark guilds ere rounded up and capturedor killed and reborn into minions. The citizens themselves would see the same fate and share in it as well. Tartaros was reborn into Tartarus The Dark Country devoid of magic and now the home of demons. New Genesis Project *'Outcome': 92% Completion A Top secret project devised by Kraken and Sub-Zero that concerns itself with the Etherious based members of the guild. Knowing the link all Etherious share with Zeref being born from his magic it came to no surprise that if the Black Wizard were to perish than likely would all traces of his magic. This by theory included the living magics spell he used to breath life into the etherios. The plan was to severe their connection to Zeref and free themselves from his link and his fate in the worst case scenario. Exodus Project *'Outcome':Mobilizing Revelations *'Outcome': Not Started Final Kharma Project *'Outcome': On Pause Category:Tartarus (Six)